Revolusi
by kuroshironimu
Summary: "—aku hanyalah sebuah Nusantara, titisan Majapahit yang terlupakan. Dan aku bukanlah negara yang kalian gembar-gemborkan kemerdekaannya—" / 67th tribute / historical OC


_hetalia: axis powers ©__ hidekaz himaruya_

**.**

_commemorating __**i**__ndonesia's independence da__**y**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

Mereka berada di rumah seorang laksamana berkebangsaan Jepang, merumuskan naskah proklamasi kemerdekaan negara dan pemuda itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sebuah senyum yang mengungkapkan segala rasa puas dalam diri—puas karena akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari cengkraman penjajah, puas karena manisnya kemerdekaan hanya tinggal seujung lidah, puas karena, akhirnya, dia bisa mempunyai nama.

Tentu saja, semuanya tidak semulus yang dikira.

Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya, obsidian coklat menyaksikan perdebatan orang-orang di depannya dengan tatapan suram—golongan tua dengan pikiran realistis mereka dan para pemuda dengan semangat mereka yang _terlalu_ berkobar. Kolaborator Jepang—sebenarnya pemuda-pemuda itu bodoh atau apa? Menandatangani naskah proklamasi sama saja dengan menorehkan tinta emas atas nama mereka di lembaran sejarah. Tapi mereka menolak—oh, mereka menolaknya dengan begitu berapi-api. Mereka tidak mau disejajarkan dengan kolaborator Jepang, mereka tidak ingin memberi kesan bahwa kemerdekaan yang mereka dapatkan, secara tidak langsung, diberikan oleh Jepang.

Entah, pemuda itu merasa dia berpikiran seperti golongan tua walau fisiknya bahkan belum mencapai umur 30-an.

Dan kok ya, masih kuat juga orang-orang bicara sampai jam segini—tidak ada yang ingat sahur?

"Kau tidak ingin menandatanganinya juga, Nusa?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Saudara-saudara—aku hanyalah sebuah Nusantara, titisan Majapahit yang terlupakan. Dan aku bukanlah negara yang kalian gembar-gemborkan kemerdekaannya—setidaknya, belum. Karena itu, aku tidak pantas menandatangani naskah sakral itu.

"Dan lagipula, _biarpun_ aku adalah personifikasi negara yang kalian namakan Indonesia, tidak etis bagiku untuk menunjukkan identitasku pada warga negara, bukan?"

**.**

_Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia._

__**.**

Apa rasanya seperti terlahir kembali, Nusa?

* * *

"Kau menaruhku pada posisi sulit, Nusantara."

Pemuda itu memutar kursinya seperti seorang bocah—tapi bukankah benar? Dia baru saja 'lahir' kemarin siang. "Jangan kusut begitu, Nippon," ujarnya ceria. "Dan jangan salahkan aku terus. Bukan salahku kan, kalau para pemuda ingin cepat-cepat merdeka? Kau pasti mengerti lah, gairah darah muda—mereka selalu terburu-buru." Tidak realis. Tidak mengerti konsekuensi.

Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya—senyum lebar yang hampa. "Begini—kan Jakarta akan menjadi pusat pemerintahan akhir bulan ini. Nah, penasihat pemerintahan dan wakil-wakil residen daerah akan menjadi pejabat Republik, jadi kau bisa memberikan hak atas pemerintahan padaku secara damai dan kau tidak melakukan pelanggaran mencolok terhadap syarat-syarat penyerahanmu pada Sekutu. Dan semuanya senang—rakyatku senang, kau senang, Sekutu mungkin merasa senang. Bagaimana?"

"Soal itu," ah, Japan yang malang. Biarpun kau berusaha terlihat kuat, tidak sulit untuk melihat darah yang merembes dari balik perban putih itu. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bicara. "Berita proklamasi ini belum terdengar sampai ke seluruh Nusantara, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya sejenak. "Belum, siaran radio kemarin belum terdengar ke beberapa daerah, sepertinya. Ada masalah?"

Japan menggeleng. "Aku permisi dulu, kalau begitu," dia bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Tangannya terpaku di gagang pintu saat sang pemuda memanggilnya, "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Nusantara, Nippon?"

"Bisakah kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa _kau_ adalah Indonesia, Nusa?"

**.**

"_Jepang melucuti senjata dan membubarkan Peta dan Heiho. Kekuatan militer kita terpecah."_

__**.**

Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya, tersenyum hampa dan tertawa pelan.

Nippon sialan.

* * *

"Kau ditugasi America di Nusantara?"

Alis (tebal) itu terangkat. "Ya, semacam itu," England menilikkan kepalanya sembari membaca berkas di tangannya. "Dia bilang dia ingin fokus pada pulau-pulau di Jepang, jadi tanggung jawab atas... kenapa kau menyebutnya Nusantara? Berkas ini bilang kepulauan itu bernama Indonesia."

Netherlands hanya berdecak. "Tidak penting—intinya kau bertugas disitu, kan?"

England mengangguk singkat. "Kau masih menaruh sentimen pada bekas jajahan?"

_Sentimen_—kata yang kurang tepat. Netherlands ingin kembali menjejakkan kaki di atas tanah Nusantara, kembali meraih dominasi atas sang negara kecil yang lemah, menghukumnya karena bekerja sama dengan Japan—tapi tentu saja, itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dia lakukan dengan mudah, mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah akibat perang. Tapi England bisa melakukannya untuknya.

"Kau harus ingat satu hal, landak," England melipat lengannya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hubunganmu dan... Indonesia ini. Aku mempunyai serdadu yang terbatas untuk daerah itu. Aku hanya melepaskan tawanan Eropa dan menerima penyerahan Japan—sisanya terserah padamu."

_Ah, itu pun sudah cukup, England._

**.**

Pemuda itu duduk terdiam, mata terpejam rapat dan kakinya berayun—gelisah. Pasukan Sekutu sudah datang—dia bisa merasakannya. Netherlands pasti sudah sampai di tanahnya, entah di daerah mana... timur. Dia berada di wilayah timur Nusantara. Hanya itu daerah yang belum tersentuh gairah revolusi kemerdekaan seutuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah.

Sakit—ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin ini salah satu konsekuensi menyatakan kemerdekaan tanpa memerhatikan syarat penyerahan Japan pada sekutu—mau tidak mau Japan pasti akan menyerangnya. Kewajiban penyerahan pada Sekutu bukanlah hal yang bisa diacuhkan begitu saja, terlebih jika kau termasuk pihak yang kalah.

Sakit ini, sudah berapa lama dia rasakan? Entah, dia kehilangan esensi dari waktu. Lama, tidak berhenti pula. Bisakah dia bertahan? Bisakah _rakyat-rakyatnya_ bertahan?

"Indonesia, kau baik-baik saja?!"

**.**

indo**nesia**—siapa?

—ah, **bodoh**. itu kan namamu sekarang.

**nama**mu bukan lagi **n**usa.

**.**

"Asal kau tahu saja... Indonesia, aku tidak sepenuhnya memihak Sekutu."

Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. "Oh?" kalau begitu jelaskan—kenapa kau menimbulkan begitu banyak luka di tubuhku selama dua bulan terakhir, Japan? "Begitukah?"

Sang negara Asia hanya melemparkan kunci gudang persenjataan ke arahnya.

* * *

"Merindukanku, Indische?"

Pemuda itu tertawa hampa, seringai penuh ejekan dilemparkan ke arah sang pria pirang yang menodongkan moncong pistol tepat ke kepalanya. Ancaman kosong yang bodoh. Dia tidak akan berani menarik pelatuk itu—oh, tidak akan. Dia terlalu berharga untuk dibunuh.

"Aku bukan lagi Indische kecilmu yang manis, Nether," dia memutar kursinya lagi, kedua tangan dilempar ke udara dengan tawa girang. "Aku Indonesia."

**.**

**m**ungkin

apa aku benar-benar indo**nesia**?

.

* * *

Perang saudara bergejolak dimana-mana. Sakit di ulu hati—Sumatra Timur. Menurut laporan, raja-raja Batak Simalungan dan Batak Karo diserang. Kebangsawanan kerajaan Sumatra Timur dibantai habis, menumpahkan darah di atas tanahnya dan menimbulkan perpecahan. Indonesia bisa mendengar tawa puas Netherlands begitu tahu tentang hal ini.

Karena tidak ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk mengoyak sebuah negara kecuali menghancurkannya dari dalam.

**.**

benarkah aku ini indo**nesia**?

**.**

Jari-jari kasar menyentuh pipinya, beralih ke bibirnya yang berdarah (_gigitan—tidak sesakit harga dirinya yang terkoyak). _Nyaris tidak ada jarak, jika saja pemuda itu tidak cukup waras untuk beringsut mundur dari cengkraman sang mantan penjajah. "Aku bukan lagi milikmu," dia mendesis, berjengit saat tangan itu bergerak ke bawah menuju jantungnya. Jawa dan Sumatra belum disentuhnya—tidak akan dia biarkan Netherlands kembali merebutnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan—

"Tinggal tunggu waktu," pria itu berbisik, parau. "Tidakkah kau senang kembali bersatu denganku, Indische?"

**.**

"Kau menduduki wilayahku selama berabad-abad, kau mengubahku menjadi negara federal, dan kau masih _menyerang wargaku?!"_

Gelas terlempar, pecahannya berserakan di atas lantai pualam. Murka tidaklah cukup untuk menggambarkan emosinya. Murka tidaklah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa ingin dia meremukkan sang negara terkutuk yang telah membuatnya menderita bahkan hingga dia menyatakan diri sebagai negara merdeka.

**.**

—per**setan**

biarpun **kau** berusaha memecah**ku** dengan berbagai macam car**a**

.

aku **tetap**lah sebuah **republik**

indo**nesia**

nama**ku**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Timeline-nya kacau balau gyaa maafkan saya /rolls ini cuma dari awal kemerdekaan sampai pembuatan Republik Indonesia Serikat ya, habis dari situ sampai akhir Orde Lama tuh masiiih banyak dan saya males ngerekapnya :'| /dor

Alasan saya nyebut Indonesia sebagai 'pemuda' karena biarpun proklamasi sudah diumumkan, tapi rakyat Indonesia masih belum bisa menentukan identitas barunya sebagai satu kesatuan. Hanya kerajaan di daerah Jawa saja yang mendukung revolusi kemerdekaan, sementara kerajaan di daerah timur tidak terlalu mendukungnya karena bagi mereka pemerintahan yang muncul sesudah proklamasi akan bersifat radikal, bukan ningrat. Jadi ya, crisis identity gitu deh. Belum lagi berbagai masalah yang muncul dan baru berakhir bertahun-tahun setelah proklamasi.

Dan sebenernya setelah kalah perang, Jepang diberi syarat oleh para Sekutu dan salah satunya adalah _tidak mengubah status de facto ataupun de jure negara yang diduduki oleh Jepang. _Tapi ternyata para pemuda memaksa Soekarno-Hatta untuk memproklamasikan kemerdekaan, jadi Jepang serba salah. Kalau Sekutu tahu, berabe. Tapi kalau dibiarkan sampai Sekutu tiba di Indonesia, juga sama berabenya. Galau dong, cyin :|

Credits to 'kitab' anak IPS SMA saya yang isinya tuh bikin saya fangirling karena 'aih Indonesia kamu direbutin America-Russia-England-Japan-Nether sekaligus harem nista lo' /no isinya lengkap, tebel, harganya 130 rebuan. Idih.

Welp, thanks for reading and happy anniversary, Nusa ' '/


End file.
